Unknown Destiny
by Willa Fate Field
Summary: Sometimes, you change. Sometimes, you have to open your eyes. Sometimes, you gotta fight for you love...
1. The Goodbye letter Part 1

Hey Sailor Moon fans,

Welcome to Unknown Destiny, -smiles sweetly-. I'm a Seiya fan, sorry Mamrou lovers, I just think Mamrou and Usagi were too _forced_ and as Setsuna will say: we can't live our lives to fit into a future you aren't sure you want. Seiya and Usagi are more natural together, and she is freer with him. But don't worry, I like Mamrou too and I want him happy too, so a new character will come and show him happiness, I hope you'll like her, -winks-. As for Helios and Chibi-Usagi fans, they are a big part of this too, because they are my second favorite couple and there are very few fanfics with them, and little Seiya/Usagi stories with Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa is a little O.O.C, less bratty, so you hopefully can handle her. Now if I make a mistake in this, please draw my attention to it. I wanted this to be as the same as the manga anime as possible without straying away from my plot, hopefully in this chapter I did well. Ok I'm done babbling, please do enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

This is purely fan-based. I do not own Sailor Moon and the characters. I only own the plot and the original characters and enemy, and the ending song.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Unknown Destiny

A fan novel

Willa Fate Field

-,-,-.-.-

Sailor Moon—Pairings: T. Usagi/Sailor Moon and K. Seiya/Sailor Fighter, Sailor Senshis and Sailor Starlights, C. Mamrou/T.K. and O.C/Sailor ?, Helios and T. Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi Moon—

* * *

-.-.-,-.-

Prologue:

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Sometimes the things you thought you wanted change. You grow up and look at the life you're leading, and you realize that this wasn't what you wanted for yourself:_

_You meet new friends, make old friendships stronger with the people you care the most about, and make new memories along with the new and old friends in your life. But as new feelings develop, old feelings change. It doesn't mean you don't care for the one your feelings change for. It means you love them differently. And you form a new bond with them._

_Sometimes, destiny isn't as clear as you thought it was. The path you were placed on can change as you go. With the people you meet and the choices you meet, they influence where you end up at the end of your walk:_

_Maybe you are very happy about where you ended up at, or maybe you just are content with the life you made for yourself, or maybe you hate it and you wish you would be able to do it all over again. Whichever it is, it's up to you make the choices in your life to reach absolut1e happiness. The only one who rules over your desired destiny is you, my friend._

_And sometimes, love is twisted. You can love someone whole-heartedly, but in the end, you might not _be _in love with them, and another made you realize that. You can deny it and refuse it, but you know where your heart truly lays, and if you choose to continue to deny what your feelings are, you are going to be miserable._

_Sometimes, you gotta fight for what you love…._

* * *

-.-.-.-

1:

The Goodbye Letter (Part 1—Tsukino Usagi)

-.-.-.-

* * *

The sun disappeared slowly into the sparkling Pacific sea; the sky was painted with happy reds and purples as the day faded into night. But it wasn't a joyous event playing out under the sky, quite the opposite as the big group stood on the rooftop, sadness written on each face expect the raven-haired holding Tsukino Usagi:

The Sailor Senshis were saying goodbye to their now dear friends, the Sailor Starlights, after the battle with Galaxia. For three of the girls, the parting was hard:

Although Usagi had Mamoru back from America, the silly blonde couldn't shake the feeling of deep sorrow about saying goodbye to Seiya, and even if she knew that one day they would meet once more, it seemed wrong that they wouldn't see each other or be able to hang out whenever they wanted.

And she didn't want to admit this aloud, the feel of Mamoru protectively holding her to his side didn't send the shivers up her spine like it once did and the ring on her finger felt heavy and foreign to her when just a few weeks ago the teen was happy to wear and show the world that she belonged to someone. But now…

She shook her head, trying the thoughts out of her mind for the moment, and rushed forward to hug each Light for the last time for probably a long while. When it came for Seiya's hug, the blonde lingered a few moments more than she had for the other two as she slipped an envelope into the pocket of his school uniform. Little did the little 'bunny' know, he did the same thing:

"I'll never forget you, Odango." Seiya promised, letting her go, as he blushed a little at the promise; and Usagi was sure she was blushing too, but she hid it with a bright smile, backing back to her spot next to Mamrou:

"We won't forget you guys, too. We will be friends always."

But she didn't want to let the raven-haired singer go. Why? Why did her chest ache so much? And why did her heart feel as if someone crushed it in their hands? When Usagi looked into Seiya's cool blue eyes again, her heart pounded against her chest hard, bringing another round of questions to her mind. She heard Seiya requested that Mamrou protect her, and once more, the flame crossed her lovely face. Why?

Like their beloved friend and leader, Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako felt that deep sorrow about seeing the two other Stars leave from their lives for a time, however long that time could be, the girls couldn't be sure and that made them sadder. But unlike the blonde, the Sailors knew exactly why they felt the painful sadness and that's because they had developed feelings for the brave Stars, they had fallen in love.

For one, it was instant, seeing that Minako was the goddess of love, but for the blue-haired genius, the feelings just crept on her:

She didn't know when, how, or where the feelings started but Ami knew they wouldn't go away anytime soon, if ever. She just had to believe and trust that, one day, the Stars would return to Earth, and when they do, the young genius will reveal her feelings. Ami smiled at the dark-haired Star sadly.

Yes, saying goodbye was harder for the three young women than it was for the other Sailors and the man holding the petite blonde, but they felt a sense of comfort at the thought of the day they would see the Starlights again and they would again be able to be with each other once. And the minute the boys—or rather girls _and _boys—return, the Moon warriors wouldn't let them go.

Usagi stared up at Mamrou, smiling sadly at him, finally realizing that she didn't love him like she used to. She didn't want the future what was put ahead of them, but there was no point in voicing that right in that moment. So she moved her gaze to the Three Lights and smiled sweetly, the smile that won the hearts of the Lights, and voiced her request they will return:

"Of course we will, Odango. Don't worry." Seiya grinned widely in assurance as the light slowly swallowed their bodies, blinding the other senshi. The next minute, the space they once stood was empty.

* * *

Later, Usagi was with the future Earth king under the moon, asking him why he loved her, in return he said:

"Well, I love hanging out with you, Usao."

She frowned at this, the simple answer wasn't good enough for her already weaving heart, and she gave him one last kiss before asking the burning question in her mind:

"Mamrou, what did you feel in the kiss?" Usagi stared up at those blue eyes that once ruled her dreams but now they held no effects on the blonde 'bunny'. The slightly older young man looked confused for a moment, before his eyes dulled with sad realization.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why Usagi?"

She nodded as a smile danced across her lips, stepping back with her hands folded behind her back. Her eyes shifted to the star-dotted night, the smile growing sadder with every memory of their relationship and Chibi-Usa, oh why did it have to change? Why did _they _change? She knew the answer, it was staring her in the face: Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, just didn't want to admit it, but she _had_ to face it now, and after she said this, there were nothing to undo the affects. She knew this, but she couldn't stay with him if they didn't feel the same as they did when they developed feelings for each other, it was not fair to each of the people stuck in this.

So, with a big breath of the Tokyo fresh air, she bravely turned the raven-haired man, a grim expression placed across her beautiful face, her left hand fingered the heart-shaped ring on her right hand:

"We drifted apart from each other, Mamo-chan. There was nothing we could do about it, really; we had no time with each other when you went to America, I mean I know you were busy and you worked so hard to have time to write me. But I have a feeling that you and I didn't realize how hard it was managing a long-distance relationship with no connections. I'm sorry, but…."

"What about Crystal Tokyo, and our daughter?" Mamrou whispered barely audible, causing the blonde to bring a hand up to her mouth to quiet the cry his question caused:

"Things change, and the future….was never set in stone, I love you and Chibi-Usa-chan but things changed. _I _have changed, I'm not the same girl you left. I'm sorry, but understand. I want you to be happy and I want to be too, but I don't think we can be if we stay together right now as a couple but maybe as friends." She sighed deeply, stepping closer to him, and once he was in her reach, the girl gently grabbed his large hand and turned it palm-up, placing the ring into the soft hand before closing his fingers around it.

Mamrou sighed, staring at his hand for a few heartbeats before he pulled the 'bunny' into his strong arms, for the last hug they would share as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He didn't know for how long, but he had a sinking feeling that this was the last time he would be able to call the beautiful moon Princess his, after he let her go, he would be single for the first time in three years. The thought sounded so odd to him, after believing that the girl in his arms would his future bride and the mother of his child.

But what she said was right; they _did_ drift apart as soon as he boarded the plane, and the minute he did, the future changed. No matter how he hated that fact, the girl was no longer _his_, and he had to accept it.

"He changed you, didn't he?" He whispered the question lovingly as he gingerly let her go, awaiting the answer. Usagi stuck in a shaky breath and nodded slowly, knowing exactly who the _he _Mamrou was preferring to. The man chuckled bitterly:

"Maybe the past wasn't meant to be resumed the way it was…"

Usagi shook her head feverly as she held his hands in her small ones, a saddened look haunted her figures:

"Don't say that, Mamo-chan. I am glad to have had the chance to love you and know you. Honey, just because we are breaking up and ending our relationship as a couple, does not mean I don't love you anymore. I do, I mean you _were _my first love, you were the first guy I kissed, I can never stop loving you. I just love you…differently now. I will not regret the time we shared, never. Don't say that, don't regret that we fell in love like we did a thousand years in the past, because if we didn't, we wouldn't have made such wonderful memories."

The blonde squeezed his hands, hot tears rolled down to her chin, she hated him for saying that. Even though she was ending the relationship, she still looked fondly back on the three years they shared and the memories they all made together.

Bunny would never regret meeting him, loving him, and knowing him. He was the first man she ever loved, and it was because of him that she knew what love really was. So when the words fell from his lips, it burned to her core.

He stared down at the blonde, his eyes widen with shock and pain at her tears. He rounded his arms around her once more, tucking her head underneath his chin, and a smile tugging the corners of his lips, oh Usao-chan….

"I don't regret, bunny, don't think I do. I just….it's been so long that I have been single and you and the Senshi became my family, everything I ever wanted. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to go back to being on my own."

The quiet reply brought Usagi back from the sadness and her hair fell as her head moved to smile at the taller man:

"You don't have to be alone again, Mamo-chan. You'll always have your family backing you up." Mamrou grinned widely as he crushed her to him one more time before releasing her.

After saying their goodbyes, Usagi ran home and fid her family a good night before the teen headed up to her, where Luna was waiting with a wary smile:

"You did what you had to in order to be happy, Bunny, I'm really proud of you."

"You are? I thought…" Luna sighed, jumping onto the bed, and sitting where they were looking eye to eye.

"I was looking forward to Crystal Tokyo yes, but Usagi, it would only had worked out the way we hoped if you and Mamrou-san were _both_ happy, which truthfully you two weren't that happy for a long time before he went to America. And if you continued with being together, everyone wouldn't be happy, not if the king and queen are miserable. And I know Chibi-Usa won't begrudge you for wanting happiness."

At the mention of her daughter, the blonde frowned deeply as she moved onto her baloney, folding her arms on the railings and her head pointing to the sky. Usagi won't really miss Crystal Tokyo, she didn't know what it would be like, so it was like trying to remember someone you never met.

But….the blonde would miss the pink-haired brat:

She would miss her teasing, she would miss her hugs, and she even would miss their dumb fights. The girl had slowly won her would-be mother's heart, but now…

She placed her hands on her face, weeping softly as the black cat moved next to her, comforting her friend. But when a blinding light filled the room, they both stiffened, not sure if they should turn around. Then a giggle brought a gasp out of the ditzy blonde. No it couldn't be, could it?

"Usagi-mama?" The voice of the girl the leader was thinking about rung out in the quiet room, causing the older girl to spin around with wide blue eyes, a few tears still remained on her cheeks.

Sure enough, standing there with a smile, was her daughter. She was holding Diana and her transformer in her hands.

"Chibi-Usa? But how, why?" Usagi stuttered happily as she rushed towards the girl, crushing her to her body once she was in reach, Diana was purring as her mother lovingly licked her.

The pink-haired girl smiled sweetly at the blonde's reaction to her, and rounded her arms around Usagi's neck, enjoying the warmth of her mother's hold. They stayed that way for a few moments before Chibi pulled back a little to look into the blue eyes of Sailor Moon:

"I live here with you for good now, Mama."

"So your mother sent you back when the future started to change?"

The little girl nodded sadly, and the blonde sighed deeply as she set her on the floor once again, kneeling in front of the younger girl.

"Chibi-Usa, I'm sorr—"

"No, mama, don't be sorry for wanting happiness for yourself, I've see the pain on your face and truthfully, I thank you for changing the future before it was too late. The earth was peaceful, sure, but I never truly fit in school being the princess. Now, maybe, _everyone _can be happy." The child smiled small and the blonde patted her head as a smile danced across her lips before she guided the girl downstairs for something to eat.

They would talk more about the tough subject tomorrow, she decided.

Two hours later, Usagi entered her room again, now dressed in her favorite pjs and with her golden hair down to her waist, a deeply saddened expression was placed onto her beautiful face:

"What's wrong, bunny?" Luna asked concernedly, curled in her place on the bed. The girl didn't answer until she sat down on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her hands were clutching something. Luna came to rub into the blonde's side soothingly.

"What's wrong, Usagi?"

"He wrote me a letter…." Was the whispered reply, blue eyes saddened with understanding as they shifted to the paper in the girl's hands.

"Have you read it yet, sweetie?"

"No, I…..I'm scared to, Luna-kun." Usagi whispered, bowing her head in pain.

The black cat placed her paw on her human friend's hand comfortingly, causing the girl's head to snap up, their eyes locking. She smiled reassuringly, nodding to the letter:

"I'm here with you, we'll read it together. It's going to be ok…."

The girl nodded before taking a shaky breath as her shaking hands opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. She closed her eyes for a moment, stealing herself, and then the blonde 'bunny' opened her eyes and shifted her gaze downwards, started to read the thing that soon would be the Moon Princess's most prized possession:

* * *

-.-,.-.-

_Dear my sweet Odango,_

_I guess it wasn't to be right now, huh? I truly hope that Mamrou can make you happy and all of your dreams come true, because you deserve the best, my beautiful star. But if he can't or screws up, don't worry I'll be back one day, and this time, I won't give up until you are mine and mine only to love and protect. Yes, I do love you, Odango. I'm not sure what made me love you but I do. Maybe it is your bright smile and laugh, or your gentleness and willingness to sacrifice your own happiness for others'. Either way, you captured my heart the moment I saw you at the airport, and you will always be the holder. I'm sorry you had to find out in this way, but…..I couldn't bear to see the rejection on your face, it would have kill me. Cowardly huh? I will be brave enough to face you next time, though, so be ready for me. And do tell Haruka that she can try to keep me away from you, but I won't let anything get in our way, not this time…._

_Because, you know I hate giving up and I hate the thought of losing you._

_Love forever,_

_Your star knight_

-.,-.-.-

* * *

They finished reading, with mixed emotions in their hearts:

For Usagi, she was even sadder than before she read it, and more tears fell as the blonde lied down, curling into a ball on her side with the letter crushed to her chest. Oh kami, this hurts so much. She thought she knew pain, but she was wrong. The times Mamo-chan and she had to face didn't compare to the painful realization she just came to:

She realized that the past year with the idols was the best the senshi had and the leader of the solar senshi didn't want it to end. She didn't want to let the three 'men' go, importantly their leader. She realized she loved the cocky raven-haired Star from the moment they met, she just didn't want to admit it to herself, and now it was too late for her to do anything. But she will wait for him, until the day they all will be together once more, and Usagi won't let him go ever again.

"You were always good enough, Sei-chan." She whispered as sleep drifted over her.

Luna sighed as she watched the blonde slip into the dreamworld with sad eyes before she jumped down from the bed and headed towards the door, looking back one time at her sleeping princess before she spurted out of the house. Once she was outside, she saw Artemis waiting for her.

"What an emotional day for the girls." Luna stated sadly, sitting down in front of the white cat, shaking her head.

"You're telling me, poor Mina cried herself to sleep. Who knew the influence that the Three Lights would have on them? Hell, I think everyone changed because of them. But I still don't like that baka Yaten."

Luna snickered quietly at that part despite herself, walking down the street with Artemis close behind. He didn't get it but he would one day, that there's only one guy in the world for her. As for Yaten, well Luna knew that s/he has eyes for one girl and one alone. And that girl is Aino Minako, the love goddess Sailor Venus, even though the pig-headed sliverette wouldn't admit it. The black cat smiled small, before turning back to the white cat:

"Oi, Artemis, you know it was just a silly crush. You'll always have my heart."

Artemis blushes as he grinned, walking towards her and planted a kiss on the crescent moon on her forehead. She smiled then she remembered what she needed to do, a dreaded sigh sounded in the night. Haruka won't be pleased with her news…

"I have to go see Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru-san. Want to come?"

"Why do you need to see them this late, Luna-chan?"

"Because Tenoh-senspi would kill me if I waited until Usagi-san open her mouth." She muttered under her breath before explaining to him as the two walk underneath the night sky.

Once they stood in front of the home of the three oldest senshi and Luna finished explaining, Artemis let out a whistle as his head swung side to side:

"Haruka will be furious. Do you think Usagi really thought this through? I mean I don't blame her and I know the inner senshi won't begrudge her for choosing her own happiness for once. But this is a HUGE decision to make without thinking it all through." Luna nodded slowly in agreement, looking up to the beautiful sky, her breathing calm:

"I know Art-chan, but I think her mind was made up long before she even knew herself. Sometimes, true love can change your path."

* * *

-.,-.-.,-

"WHAT?!"

Haruka's bellowing scream sent the cats flying off the table, a big sweatdrop was placed both of their heads as they took in the scene of a very angry Haruka and an annoyed Michiru trying to calm down her partner while the dark green-haired senshi sipped her tea calmly, seemingly unfazed by the shocking news.

After a few more minutes of the noisy anger, Setsuna sighed annoyed and sat her teacup down on the coffee table, gently picking the cute animals as she walked towards the couple, settling them on a lounge chair.

She smiled reassuringly and patted each of them on the head before turning to face her teammates with an uncharacteristic glare in her beautiful green eyes:

"You are acting so foolish, Haruka-san. Stop this now. And you aren't much better, Michiru-san, I know that look. You are pouting like a spoiled child who didn't get her way. And as for you, Tenoh, you're throwing a silly fit over nothing. You are going to wake Hotaru-chan if you continue this foolishness."

Everyone was stuck shocked, at her cruel scolding and her reaction to the change in the path. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Michiru calmly broke it as she stepped forward…

"But, Setsuna, Crystal Tokyo is gone. Everything we worked for—"

"Things can change, Michiru. And I don't think it's very fair to force Usagi-hime and Mamrou-senspi to be with someone when their hearts weren't in it just because it _would _have led to a 'better' world."

"Why didn't you tell us, Set-chan?" Haruka whispered, her voice betrayed hurt. Setsuna frowned sadly at the betrayed look upon her best friend's face, shaking her head, her green hair flew with shake:

"We can't know the future, otherwise we live our lives according to that and we cannot recreate the past, we need to live our now. Like in this case, I allowed the princess and prince see it, and it led to pain. We tried both ways, but it didn't work, they were meant to be friends and nothing more. Guys, Crystal Tokyo was perfect at first all because the princess was happy but she was miserable as time went on. It was hell for everyone close to her as well. It was just a pretty lie, Haruka and Michiru, I'm sorry. So I was glad when the Three Lights showed up, it caused a brand new future to be created, one that everyone is blissfully happy and Earth is peaceful. I truly believe that now, we _will_ get the better world we were working so much for."

As the two other senshi looked down, taking the new information in, Luna gasped loudly, her mouth hung open, happy tears messed her fur. She hoped that the words were true, not only for the planet, but for her silly blonde friend. A future where she could be truly happy and she could be with the person she loved. Luna walked to the edge and sat, tapping the college student's hand; the girl looked down and smiled sweetly:

"Yes, Luna-chan?"

"Are the Starlights…?" Setsuna giggled, knowing the cat's unfinished question, and knelt so they were on the same level and were eye to eye:

"Yes, they're there and they are with the person they each love, happy. The new enemy brought them back to Earth along with a new Sailor." Then, it was Haruka and Michiru's turn to gasp as Michiru's hand flew to her mouth.

"Another enemy?"

"A new senshi?"

Their questions rushed out so fast, they mixed together, echoing one another. The eldest young woman snickered at their reddened faces, standing back up.

"Yes and yes, I don't know the details of both yet, so I can't tell you when the first attack will be or when we will meet the new warrior. But I know this battle will be the last. And I know that a brand new fairy tale started for our kind princess and I'm so happy for her, I'm going to be there for her when they return. Are you or are you going to stand in the way once more?" Setsuna stared hard at the high school juniors, the cats looked between them nervously as the sweat beaded down their furry faces, oh my….

The young lovers met eyes as a thousand thoughts raced through their minds. They worked hard towards getting to Crystal Tokyo, but now it is no more, it was only a dream. How did they know that this 'new future' is just another dream, another painful letdown?

They didn't, and like Puu said, that was how it was supposed to be. To take risks and jumps, no matter how much it hurts, just to see where they lead you. They shook their heads, sighing deeply, before turning light and dark blue eyes to the waiting college student. No use in fighting destiny:

"As long as kitten is happy, than I'm happy and I will do anything in my power to give her the happy ending she deserves." The blonde teenager winked, her aqua-haired lover nodding in agreement with a wide grin. Setsuna smiled, crushing to her two friends in a hug.

"Good. In one year, the story truly begins….

-.-.-.-

* * *

In the background two voices—one male and one female—melted together as a song filled the cool night. A hooded figure stared at the large house for a few moments before an evil-sounding chuckle fell from their mouth as they turned to walk away, the scene faded as they walk. The song is the only thing you hear:

* * *

_You smile at me,_

_And I think you're fantasy,_

_The way you love me._

_(I fall in love with your smile,_

_You are my fantasy,_

_The way I love you.)_

_I pushed you away,_

_Afraid to get hurt,_

_But you stayed with me,_

_Like an angel protecting._

_(You pushed me away,_

_Fearing that I might hurt you,_

_But I stayed with you,_

_Your guardian angel.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart has been broken,_

_Thinking that they loved me,_

_But now, I'm afraid that I might lose you and it scares me._

_(You've been hurt,_

_By trusting the wrong person with your heart,_

_But now, don't worry, I'm here and I am going to protect you.)_

_I don't want to be without you,_

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Or my heart?_

_(You won't be alone,_

_Shh, it's alright,_

_It's love.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart cries to you,_

_Afraid that you won't hear and come,_

_Won't you come?_

_(I hear your heart,_

_I'm coming,_

_I'm running to you.)_

_I don't want to be without you anymore,_

_I lost my mind and my heart to you,_

_No use in fighting it._

_(You won't be alone anymore,_

_I'm yours to have,_

_No more denying, darling.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_I guess I have to wait and see._

_(Wait for me, our story's beginning.)_


	2. The Goodbye letter Part 2

Ok I'm a little iffy about this one so I'm praying you like it. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews everyone. I'm so happy you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it, -grins happily-. Sorry if it's short.

**Disclaimer:**

This is purely fan-based. I do not own Sailor Moon and the characters. I only own the plot and the original characters and enemy, and the ending song.

* * *

-.-.-,-.-

2:

The Goodbye letter (Part 2—Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi)

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

He found it ironic as the wind blew through his ink black hair, a sad smile placed on his lips. Ironic that on the day his Odango and him part was as sunny as the day he first saw her, maybe it was a sign…

He sighed and shook his head. No, his feelings were unanswered, unreturned, and his head tells him to move on from this silly crush.

But his heart, on the other hand, knew the truth of the feelings and the future the young couple shared and screams at him to not to listen to the foolish thoughts in his head, no matter what the pain. Because one day she _will _be his, she will be here waiting for him to return to the new home he had made in the year they shared with the Moon warriors. The destiny in of the young singer and princess had been molded together since he first laid his eyes on her, they just didn't know it yet.

The red-headed princess noticed the sadness on the Stars' faces and felt the pain they were in by bidding the solar senshi, and she frowned deeply. Did the time come? She looked at the male Fighter.

Seiya watched Usagi rush forward to give each of them a hug, his longer than the first four, and he enjoyed it for a moment before he quickly placed the letter into her skirt's pocket, not noticing the stare his princess was giving him:

"I'll never forget you, Odango." Seiya promised, letting her go, as he blushed a little at the promise. He noticed a blush formed onto her face too as she backed back to the spot next to Chiba Mamrou, seeing that sent a joint of hope through his body, but he didn't say anything and just enjoyed one more bright smile:

"We won't forget you guys, too. We will be friends always."

They met eyes, and in that moment, the couple was the only two standing underneath the setting sun. In that moment, every emotion he felt intensified, and he knew he wouldn't listen to his head, but his heart. He will fight for her, because his Odango was the only one for him. He smiled sweetly at her before Seiya shifted his gaze to the man holding his world to his side:

"Mamrou, protect her with all you got." He coldly warned, glaring into the blue eyes of the future doctor, earning a firm nod and another chance to see that lovely blush on Usagi's cheeks. He hid a smile.

But his smile faded as the sadness grew as the final goodbye inched closer and the year had come to an end. He was sure his brothers felt it too, by their intense stares pointing to the other blonde and the bluette looking down:

Unlike Seiya, Taiki and Yaten didn't really realize their feelings for the Moon warriors until it was too late to do anything about them.

For the pig-headed silver-haired Yaten, Minako annoyed the living hell out of him with her fan girl actions. But as time went on, he found her amusing; her laugh and smile became his favorite things, and when she was upset or sad, he wanted the only one to cheer the goddess up. Yaten had fallen in love with Aino Minako, and it crushed him that they were leaving before he had a chance to tell her his true feelings. Taiki wished that he had realized his feelings sooner, but dumbly the male genius didn't listen to his heart or the hints life gave him into his own feelings, and now the three brothers and their princess were returning to their home planet, to return when he couldn't be sure.

He met his brother's green eyes, making a silent vow with him that, when they do return to Earth, they would hold their feelings back no longer and tell their girls the truth, they smiled with a wink as Usagi voiced her request that they would return:

"Of course we will, Odango. Don't worry." Their brother grinned widely in assurance as the light slowly swallowed their bodies, sending them through the sky and home.

* * *

The group gasped as they took in the sight of their now peaceful planet. Once dark with Galaxia's darken soul, Kinmoku was once again colorful and bright. Seiya walked forward, his mouth turned up into a sad but proud smile, with the help of Sailor Moon and the Sailor senshi, they were able to heal Kinmoku.

"Those friends of yours are quite amazing." Princess Kakyuu mused, smiling as she walked to the palace, taking in the restored sights.

She couldn't wait to start rebuilding the kingdom, but the young princess could sense the change in her beloved senshi, the loving stare each had given the three Sailors had also clued her in, and Kakyuu could only guess why the change happened.

She smiled to herself, a little sad about it, but the red-head wanted them to be happy, even though it meant letting them go. It was time for them to live their own lives and free of their duty, they deserved that. She nodded to herself, and then she smiled at the three 'men':

"Yes, they are truly amazing." Taiki breathed as he and his brothers followed their princess to the thrown room, his head hung a bit low:

"Especially Sailor Moon…"

The other two boys nodded solemnly at Seiya's low whisper, causing their princess to snicker quietly and shake her head amusedly as she sat down. Oh, love is beautiful, she thought bemused as she used her hand to motion them to sit.

They did so, but their eyes were vacant, thoughts of the time they had spent on Earth running through their minds for a few minutes before Kakyuu cleared her throat, the sound echoed in the big room and the Lights jumped to their feet, searching feverly for the source. Kakyuu placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

Maybe it _is_ truly time for them to retire as her guards, she thought fondly, their hearts and minds were back on Earth, things would be the same, and maybe it was for the better. She stood, folding her hands, and a sad smile danced across her beautiful face:

"My beloved Fighter, Maker, and silly Healer, thank you for the memories we made together and coming to look for me, I cannot thank you enough. But I think it's time for you three to move on. Live your lives and be happy, you gave your all to me in these years we had, now you deserve to have your lives to do with as you please." Kakyuu stated, laughing out loud at the shocked expressions on each of their faces.

"And leave you unprotected? No way!"

"No disrespect, your highness. But are you insane?! There is absolutely no way we're leaving you!"

"Yeah! What are you thinking?" All three screamed, their voices bounced off the walls, making the princess smiled sweetly at their concern for her safely and she walked towards them, shaking her head sadly:

"Boys, I thank you for caring so deeply for me, but you three don't belong here anymore, your hearts are back on Earth, I can't possibly ask you to protect me and stay with me when I know you're unhappy. You're my best friends, not just my protectors, and I want you to be happy. Letting you go is the only thing I know to do and I am going to do it. My mind is made up." Kakyuu said in a kind firm tone, placing her hands on two of the warriors but her red eyes stared into all three Stars' eyes.

Seiya felt horrible at the princess's decision, and even more when he saw the firm expression in her eyes, her mind is made up. And the Starlights knew that there was no changing it back, she was stubborn when she wanted to be. They were retiring from their job, no matter what they said and what they tried to change her mind. The Kou siblings were going to be free.

The brothers looked at each other before transforming into their senshi form, kneeling in front of their princess, frowning:

"Princess, we thank you for thinking of us but we can't, and will not, leave you unprotected. You need to realize that." Fighter told her princess, her sharp blue eyes met the red eyes of Kakyuu. The princess nodded, smiling wide as she waved them to stand.

"And you won't, Fighter. I have been thinking of this long before we went to Earth,, but I knew if I brought it up then when you three had no propose outside of being my guards, you would have flat out refused. But now you do, don't you? Those girls have captured your hearts, haven't they?"

And there was silence, deafing silence, because the now female warriors couldn't deny that. They have fallen victims to love, and to the girls whose smiles had won their hearts, but they wouldn't leave their princess for them. Wouldn't they?

Kakyuu giggled, knowing the answer, and went to the window with a feeling of peace in her heart, letting the words fall from her mouth. She knew that they would seal the deal, that after she said them, they would be on different paths and they might never see each other again. But if her beloved Stars were happy, than it was worth it in the end, she smiled at that thought:

"See? You didn't answer the question and that speaks volumes to me. Your hearts and minds aren't here with me anymore, beloved friends. You belong on Earth with the solar senshi, with your loves. I can't keep you from your new path, so Stars, you are no longer my senshi but my equals."

She picked a flower and brought it to her nose to smell it before she turned to face them.

"Your equals?" Maker questioned, standing like the good solider she was, but a mask of confusion was placed on her face.

"Yes, Maker, equals. Seeing that all you three were knighted, you can become sirs/madams, whichever you choose to be when you are not in your senshi form, and you can live on their planet freely. All you need to do is train the new Starlights, then, you'll be free to be happy, and it also will give us a year to have. What do you say, my friends? Please follow your hearts."

Follow their hearts? Could it be that easy to be able to go back? They shared a look, a thousand thoughts raced through the sisters' minds:

Although Fighter was sad at the thought of leaving behind her life as a Star and memories she had made on Kinmoku, she didn't want to live her life without her Odango and new friends, they had become her world, when her world _should _have been the princess. And it was the princess, but being with Usagi changed that in one moment. It created a new chapter in her life, there was no turning back to the old chapter, no matter how good it was, there was only going forward from here on for Fighter. Her heart was no longer there. She sighed and powered down, becoming Seiya once more.

He mouthed 'sorry' to his sisters as he walked to his beautiful princess, placing a kiss on her cheek before whispering two words into her ear:

"Thank you."

With the simple thanks, the young raven-haired man turned towards the exit, heading to his room with three pairs of eyes on his back as he walked.

Kakyuu smiled, so glad one chose to follow their heart, now she only hoped the other two would follow their brother's example. She watched until the door close and then she turned her eyes back onto the remaining senshi:

"Well you two? What would it be?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, and her lips turned up into a sneaky smirk.

After moments of thinking, the young women sighed in defeat as they powered down, returning to their male forms. They followed their brother's actions, kissed her cheek and whispering their thanks into her ear, before heading to their rooms.

She snickered, shaking her head in amusement, as she turned to the window once again, a grin placed on her lips.

"That's more proof they wanted to go back, that was way too easy. No matter, at least they will be happy now. I will miss you three but this is what you deserve. Be happy, my friends."

After her whisper echoed silghtly in the empty room, she moved further into the room to call the restored Galaxia, her figure faded into the blackness.

* * *

-.-.-.-

A few hours later in Seiya's room, he sat on his king sized bed, dressed in sweats but nothing else and his black hair hung loosely over his board shoulders; he had tears in his blue orbs as his thumb traced the messy hand-writing on the envelope in his hands.

That sneaky bunny of his, she managed to slip it in without him knowing, but then again, he did it too. Seiya chuckled at his thoughts, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, then he sobered as his eyes closed. He wanted to be calm when he read, but he knew that by the end of the letter, he'd probably be back in this state

He sighed, opening his eyes once more and finally tore the envelope open, licking his lips nervously as he pulled the letter out. Then with one more sigh, Seiya slowly begun to read the letter, falling deeper into Usagi's hold:

* * *

-.,-.-.-

_Dear Sei-chan,_

_I don't know what to say in this, but I'll start with: thank you. Thank you for the memories, this year was the best time we had, I forgot the pain of Mamo-chan being gone, and you taught me how to smile again, truly smile. It's like I can only smile when you were with me, I can't understand why quite yet but maybe one day I will, huh Sei-chan? It's funny really, when I saw Mamrou, I was happy but I wasn't filled with love like I used to be. Again, the simple question rings in my mind, why? All I know is I don't feel the same for him like I used to and I don't want to live a lie, so thank you for helping me to realize that. Now, we all can happy. Sei-chan, I…well, I need to be perfectly honest with you, Seiya; at first I wanted you to stop the silly flirting because my heart was still belonged to Mamrou, but as the days went on and we hung out more, I begun to care about you deeply and now that we are saying goodbye I feel so sad about the fact we won't able to see each other as often as we wanted to, I'll miss you very much Seiya. Maybe more I can admit in this silly letter. What I'm trying to say is when you return, you have a place now if you'll still want it. But you'd have to work for it ;], so don't think it'll be easy. I'm still unsure about what I feel for you but I think….I'm falling in love with you, Firefly. _

_So please keep your promise and return, I want to see where this leads us._

_Waiting for you,_

_Bunny  
_-.-.,-.-.-

* * *

Seiya jumped to his feet, his heart drummed hard against his chest as he read the last lines over and over. Could it be really true? She loves him, or at least she is starting to. Seiya really had a chance to make his Odango his, only his to hold and love. He grinned his one-of-a-kind grin as he tenderly refolded the letter, hiding it in his side table:

"Don't you worry, Odango. Your wolf is coming for you. This time, I'll never let you go. You are mine and I'll let no one step in our way, not even my brothers." Seiya quietly vowed in the silent room, closing the drawer just as a knock boomed into the room. He sighed annoyed and turned to the door, crossing his arms across his chest:

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Taiki and Yaten, dressed in the same matter as their brother, and they walked towards him after the door was closed behind them.

"We were wrong about them, her. And we're sorry, Seiya." Taiki admitted as he sat on the couch against the wall next to the door, his beautiful violet eyes staring into the cool blue eyes of his brother. Yaten nodded in agreement, following his dark-haired brother's actions:

"We had no right to judge her, hell all of them. We just were worried about you, onee-chan, we didn't want you to get hurt."

Seiya looked at his brothers, searching for untruth in their words or on their faces but found nothing but the truth. He sighed, massaging his temples as he walked toward them, and sat in a lounge chair next to the couch.

"I forgave you a long time ago, guys, but next time I want you to trust my judgment on _anything_, ok? If I didn't have good judgment, I wouldn't be a good leader, right?" Taiki nodded at that, but Yaten crossed his arms, muttering under his breath:

"Oh please, a good leader my ass. He spent half the time chasing after Usagi."

This caused both of his brothers to hit him on the head, making him to fall to the floor with swirls in his light green eyes. But he quickly recovered, in chibi form, the sliverette sat up and grabbed his head while he glared hard at his brothers.

"Chikusho! (Damn it!) Sore wa itai (it hurt), you rokudenashis! (Bastards!)" He yelled, making the other men laugh. He growled, but after a minute, he joined in the laughter.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile back on Earth, Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, heading towards the Crown to meet the girls and Mamrou.

The blonde clutched the little bear around her neck, thankful for the strength that it brought to her and the fact Mamo-chan will be there to back her up, because Bunny knew how her friends would react to her news. Especially the outer Sailors, oh the horror, she thought as images of Haruka's anger flooded her mind.

She sighed as she dropped her head, dreading the conversation when she felt a small hand on hers, and Usagi looked down at her pink-haired daughter:

"It's going to be ok, mama. They'll understand, I just know it!" The girl grinned and the older girl couldn't help but smile back at the sweetie, grabbing her hand into her slightly larger hand while she still held the mini bear to her heart:

"I hope you're right, hun. I don't want another fight with them."

"Another fight with who, mama?"

"With us, little one, and we said we were sorry koneko-kun (kitten)."

Usagi quickly looked up and found the outer senshi smiling reassuringly at her, dropping her hand to her side with wide eyes. Artemis and Luna stepped out of behind Haruka's legs, grinning. Chibi-Usa was confused, looking between them but she shrugged and waved at Hotaru, who returned the wave with a smile::

"Guys, hi."

"Hello there, I see that the princess sensed the change in the future as well." Setsuna winked at Chibi-Usa, earning a giggle from the pink-haired girl.

"Yep."

"Wait a minute, you know? Luna!" The blonde scowled down on the black cat, who giggled nervously.

"I…"

"Don't be mad at her, koneko. I understand now that I know. You deserve to be happy, and I guess that baka can do that, I'm sorry for the way we acted. We will be there for you, always." Haruka smiled softly at her princess and good friend, placing her hand on her shoulder, graining a breathtaking smile from the slightly younger teen.

"That goes double for us!"

The loud yell caused the group turn to find the inner senshi grinning proudly, Mamrou standing next to Rei, all of their thumbs were up and they winked. Bunny laughed giddily as she motioned her friends to her. They ran to her and once they were in reach, they all hugged each other in one group hug.

"_Thank you…_"

Usagi's whispered thanks and her friends' giggles filled the Tokyo air. They didn't notice the dangerous change in the blowing wind.

* * *

-.-.-.-

A new enemy is coming, what will they want and what will the Sailors do?

A familiar melody slowly drowned out the happy sounds as a sinfully beautiful woman looked at the happy scene through a mirror, a smirk sat on her lips:

"This is going to be fun…."

The woman laughed darkly and walked into the blackness, her dark pink gown tailed behind her heels. The song begun to become louder until it's all you hear:

* * *

_You smile at me,_

_And I think you're fantasy,_

_The way you love me._

_(I fall in love with your smile,_

_You are my fantasy,_

_The way I love you.)_

_I pushed you away,_

_Afraid to get hurt,_

_But you stayed with me,_

_Like an angel protecting._

_(You pushed me away,_

_Fearing that I might hurt you,_

_But I stayed with you,_

_Your guardian angel.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart has been broken,_

_Thinking that they loved me,_

_But now, I'm afraid that I might lose you and it scares me._

_(You've been hurt,_

_By trusting the wrong person with your heart,_

_But now, don't worry, I'm here and I am going to protect you.)_

_I don't want to be without you,_

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Or my heart?_

_(You won't be alone,_

_Shh, it's alright,_

_It's love.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart cries to you,_

_Afraid that you won't hear and come,_

_Won't you come?_

_(I hear your heart,_

_I'm coming,_

_I'm running to you.)_

_I don't want to be without you anymore,_

_I lost my mind and my heart to you,_

_No use in fighting it._

_(You won't be alone anymore,_

_I'm yours to have,_

_No more denying, darling.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_I guess I have to wait and see._

_(Wait for me, our story's just beginning.)_


	3. The Unholy Angels Appear

**Yay, I'm finally done with chapter three! Sorry for the wait, guys. This was tough to write and I had to refresh myself with the attacks, I'm bad I know. Anyways, guess who's back and ready to win Bunny's heart? SEIYA! Yay! So enjoy the chapter, I have a question for you at the bottom, so no byes yet.**

**Disclaimer:**

This is purely fan-based. I do not own Sailor Moon and the characters. I only own the plot, the original characters, the enemy, and the ending song.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

3:

The Unholy Angels Appear, and A long term promise is fulfilled—A year later (Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi)

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Pride, Envy, and Anger! Come forward!" The beautiful woman shouted, slamming her staff down on the ground next to where the violet-haired woman was sitting, the sound echoed in the dark room.

A powerful wind swept through the giant room, stopping at her throne. And there stood three beautiful human-like creatures: two were males dressed in the same matter, but Pride wore a purple suit where his brother, Anger, wore a bright red suit. Their hair was styled the same stylish pixie cut, but their color wasn't the same, bright blonde for the cocky Pride and flaming red for the hot-headed Anger.

As for the only girl of the trio, Envy had on a shimming green sundress, which reached her knees, and her green hair was braided down her back.

They smiled sweetly at their queen, bowing their heads:

"The eldest of the Deadly siblings at your serves, Queen Hella."

Hella smirked and stood from her seat, her pink/black gown pooling around her bare feet, sizing them up before she walked towards the trio.

"My lovelies, I'm glad to finally meet you and I hope we will work well together. Now do you know why you are here?" She asked sickingly sweet as she looked to the right, nodding to something in the darkness.

"No, your highness." They answered simply with their hands folded behind their backs.

The hot pink-haired woman smiled and nodded, waving her hand before a picture came flying at them. She caught the picture, smiling wider, looking back at the trio:

"Well Deadly Trio, you are here to help me to find something valuable. Something that will help us rule over the galaxy."

"And what's that, Mistress?" Envy questioned, cocking her head in curiously.

"The Angelic Soul, my dears. The Angelic Soul holds complete power, and the person that has the soul doesn't know it. So you, my lovelies, are to find the person and bring their soul to me, understood? I promise you I can give you more power than you ever could imagine if you follow my orders. But if you don't, please tell me and send your siblings." Hella explained as a smile sat on her full lips before she looked the picture over. Hmm this one looks interesting, she thought, nodding.

The three siblings looked at each other, deciding each one would be best for this mission. Envy stepped forward, bowing her head. Seeing the picture will help them decide.

"Mistress, may we see the target? We can decide who goes on the mission if see the picture."

Hella blinked in confusion for a couple seconds before she handed the picture to the trio with a smile. They huddled together, looking at the picture of a beautiful young woman smiling next to a stove; a cook.

"I think Pride is the best for this one, don't you Anger?" The beautiful green-haired young-looking woman, Anger grunted in response as his brother grinned widely and grabbed the picture from his sister, checking the girl a little more before he pursed his lips:

"She's beautiful, that's for sure. But, my queen, how do we know they are the holders? I hope I didn't offend you, I'm just curious."

"Oh no, it's alright darling, I'm glad you asked. We don't, it's a guessing game. We look for people who are sweet and kind to anyone, because those are the most likely to be the holders. When you find the soul, you'll know because it will have a pair of wings and it will be surrounded by a bright light, do you understand?" The queen looked between the trio, who nodded with a smile on their lips.

"Good, good, now that you know what you are looking for, I think this one, Zaxus Mizuki, is a baker for free and she works as a nurse. A perfect first target, do you agree?"

"Yes ma'am." They bowed to their queen, eager to the Angelic Soul.

"Good, good. Now go, and if it isn't, destroy it. I don't want good souls to survive, understood?"

They nodded as the swirling wind started up again, carrying the trio away once more and leaving Hella alone.

She laughed coldly as she walked back to her seat, setting her staff down next to the thrown before sitting and putting her chin in her palm, a smirk placed onto her lips:

"This is going to be amazing! Watch out you stupid Senshi, we will give you a good workout. We won't go down without a fight."

Her evil laugh echoed into the darkness as the scene faded into another scene.

* * *

-.-.-.-

It was a sunny day and a busy day for the Tsukino girls, seeing it was the first day of school for all the senshi. Chibi-Usa was starting junior high and she was getting restless waiting for her mother to finish getting ready; after a few minutes of more waiting, the little girl growled as she ran to the stairs with her hands on her hips:

"Hurry up, Usagi-mama! We'll be late and Jun-chan will kill me if I'm late for the first day of junior high!"

Usagi gigged at her now twelve-year-old daughter as she put her usual necklace around her neck before she rushed out of her room, her Odango-styled blonde hair flying behind her:

"Sorry! I'm coming!"

They waved at their family as they headed out into the sunlit Tokyo, eager to start the new school year and eager to see what would happen next.

It was an interesting couple months for the girls. Between finishing their sophomore/junior year and training for the new enemy, the senshi were surprised to see the Sailor Quartet appear with wide grins one day, saying even if the future changed and the 'squirt', as they lovingly called Chibi-Usa, wasn't the princess; they would protect her with all they got. And once they joined the team, well the summer was very interesting with them around.

Usagi chuckled at the memories dancing in her head as she toyed with the bear around her neck, but soon her smile turned sad as her head slowly pointed to the sky.

It had been a long year for the seventeen-year-old, though she put on a happy front for her friends and daughter so they wouldn't worry about her, she missed her Firefly.

But what she didn't know was they saw right through her happy-go-lucky act, they knew what was really going on in her mind and heart, and that she cries herself to sleep each night, Chibi-Usa reported this. But the senshi knew their leader wouldn't say anything, Bunny didn't want to worry them. However, she was, and they wished she would lean on them more in this tough time in her life.

Especially the youngest warrior of all them, even if they had their fair share of silly and stupid fights; she knew better than anyone what Usagi was going through. She wanted to be there for each other but she was afraid to bring it up, because it might hurt her mama even more.

But the pink-haired senshi in question noticed that the blonde had stopped walking and she sighed sadly, turning to her with sad red eyes.

Oh mama, Chibi-Usa thought sorrowfully as she doubled back to where her young mother stood, hugging her when she was in reach and whispering softly:

"He will keep his promise, Bunny-mama. I don't know well and I don't know how I know this but he would never break a promise he made to you nor would he break your heart. You just need to keep your faith in him and you guys' promise. He's your Helios, never lose faith."

Usagi's blue eyes widen as soon as that name passed her little girl's lips and she fell to her knees, crushing her to her as the tears fell down her cheeks. The tears were tears of sadness and anger, not anger at her daughter no, the blonde 'bunny' was angry with herself for being so selfish and forgetting that she was going through the same thing as the older girl. She was waiting for a loved one, waiting for a promise to be fulfilled and she wanted to talk to her mother to relief some of the pain. The blonde teen sighed as they pulled apart and smiled at her, caressing her cheek tenderly:

"How about after school, we put on our pjs and eat ice cream while we talk? We won't have homework since it's the first day of the year."

Chibi-Usa grinned happily as she nodded eagerly just when Cerecere called to her and she turned to nod at the light pink-haired girl, holding up her finger as if to say 'one second', before turning back to her mother:

"Are you ok now, Usagi-mama?"

Bunny smiled, nodding, and she waved the girl off as she begun to walk again. The pink-haired girl smiled relieved before she playfully ran ahead of the blonde and towards her friends, pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"Don't be late or you will get hold after school!"

Bunny pouted, sticking her tongue back at the child before laughing at her actions and waved the five girls as they went their separate ways. But when she was out of their sight, she leaned back on the tree and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down and not to cry before she tried to head to school where her friends were waiting and would be worried if they see the red in her eyes.

It didn't work, tears fell down from her cheeks as Usagi slid down the truck and she brought her knees to her chest tightly, hiding her face into them as her cries filled the air:

"I miss you so much, Sei-chan. Are you going to keep your promise or am I going to have to let you go?" Usagi whispered to the sky, the tears came faster as she got back to her feet, wiping at the tears while the melody of the popular American ballad: 'Where are you now?' by Brittney Spears filled the blue sky and soon Usagi's soft voice rung out in the sounds of the city:

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

_Calling your name,_

_Your face is everywhere,_

_I'm reaching out to you,_

_To find that you're not there._

_I wake every day,_

_To see the state I'm in,_

_It's like an endless fight,_

_I never seem to win._

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

She gripped her case tightly, biting her lip to control the flow of the tears but the tears were coming as they pleased and she couldn't stop them. She sighed sadly and she stopped, wiping her eyes once again before the blonde bravely continued walking towards Juuban Municpal High School, despite the tears in her beautiful big blue eyes, with a smile placed on her lips as the music and Brittney's voice in the background.

"Calm, Usagi, keep faith in him, although it will hurt sometimes. Breath and be happy." Usagi whispered to herself, the smile still on her face.

Yes, she will be ok, but she didn't know how hard it was going to be to get to a point where waiting for Seiya wouldn't hurt so much. However, Usagi will do it because she knew that the raven-haired young man was worth it.

The blonde smiled as she neared the school, her eyes were drying just when a scream caused her to spin around in awareness and fear, grabbing her transformer before she took off running towards the scream's direction.

"Looks like the new enemy is here…." Usagi whispered as she ran to the victim.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile on Kinmoku, the former Starlights were packing and saying their goodbyes.

Seiya looked out the window with Usagi's letter in his hand, biting his lip nervously but he enjoyed the sight of the progress of the recreation of Kinmoku. The people of Kinmoku worked so hard to get back to the point they were before Chaos took control over Galaxia's soul, and 'Fighter' was so proud to see the beautiful planet getting even more beautiful every day. But he was leaving in the middle of the rebuilding, he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Don't him wrong, he was excited to go back to Earth and seeing his blonde bunny, but he was nervous about leaving all he had knew behind and handing the reins to the new guards, and he was leaving in the middle of a busy time for Kinmoku, it was hard to think happy thoughts when this thoughts running through his head:

And moreover, he felt bad about leaving the one person he swore to protect and to love only. He fell in love with another on the job, and that was not what he thought what will happen when they went to Earth the first time.

He frowned deeply, heading to his bed where his bag sat on as the thoughts flowed in and out of his mind:

He knew that Kakyuu didn't blamed them for wanting happiness, sorely him of course, he thought. But it was hard when her smiling red eyes shined on him, his heart hurt deeply and he felt horrible for falling in love, despite knowing that he had no choice in his heart's decisions and what it wanted.

Fate wanted something different for him and his brothers, and he needed to realize that to move on without feeling horrible about doing so. No matter how hard it was going to be, he had to.

Seiya breathed an annoyed sigh at the racing thoughts and put the letter in the bag, zipping it closed before he grabbed the handle and headed towards the thrown room, towards a bright new future. He was ready to move on but it was going to be hard.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him before he set his bag next to his brothers' and headed to his spot next to his brothers with his hands folded behind his back and his head high:

"Ah, handsome Fighter, welcome. Are you excited to go back and cuddle your Usagi?" Kakyuu smiled sweetly, winking teasingly, causing him to blush brightly.

"Well….um….."

Kakyuu laughed, coming up to him and hugged him tightly. She was so happy about her beloved friends were about to follow their own paths away from their appointed duties at birth, they deserved to live their lives the way they wanted to.

The red-headed young-looking woman pulled back from the hug with a wide grin placed on her full lips:

"I'm so proud of you three. I know this was hard for you to do; to let go of your past and let your heart point you towards the direction you wanted. I'm going to miss you as my friends and protectors, but I want you to see how much you need and want this, ok? Don't worry about me, I'm going to be just fine with the new girls. I won't be alone, I'll have Charmer, Destroyer, and Dreamer with me, so relax and enjoy your freedom. Please, for me?"

She moved her beautiful eyes between the brothers with hopefulness sitting in her chest, and was given three smiles from the sinfully handsome brothers, what she wanted most. She grinned wider and squeezed their hands just as the double doors opened to reveal the new Starlights walking in with hands behind them and small smiles placed on their lips.

Kakyuu squeezed one more before she turned to them, bowing to them:

"Welcome Charmer, Destroyer, and Dreamer. Come in and talk to the sirs before they leave. If there's anything you need to know, they will tell you everything, alight?" The red-headed princess said, coming back up from the bow.

"Yes, Kakyuu-hime. Thank you, madam."

Kakyuu smiled sweetly at the three girls, nodding before she turned to the boys and she hugged them tightly a few minutes. After the minutes ticked by, she stepped back and smiled at them as she walked to the garden, graining the final three sparkling smiles from the famous Three Lights, before leaving the six Starlights to talk and to discuss the final things before the former senshi leave for their new home.

The girls walked towards the chairs and sat down, crossing their legs, the boys followed their actions with smiles placed on their faces:

"Ok, girls, we're listening. Ask away." Seiya smiled, the other boys nodded in the background. The blonde girl, Destroyer, bit her lip before shifting her bright violet eyes to his blue eyes.

"Is it okay to be friends with the princess, or not?"

"Of course! It will make your job so much easier if you guys make a bond with her. You can't protect someone you aren't connected to, you need to be able to care about them to protect them with your all, you know?" Yaten answered calmly and happily, looking to his brown-haired brother, Taiki, who smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Exactly what Yaten said: don't be afraid to become friends with the princess, young Starlights. It will make your lives so much easier and smoother."

Seiya nodded, patting the young teen on her leg soothingly. He remembered how it felt to start the job of a Star, how scary it was for them, so he wanted to the new Starlights to know that the feeling of fear will pass and they would be okay; they would have a friend in Kakyuu.

When the girls heard this, charming smiles crossed their lips:

"Thank you. Be safe on your new journey, sensei." Destroyer reached out a hand to the older teen, who gave her hand a firm shake before he let go with his famous smirk dancing across his lips:

"Don't afraid to become friends, ok? And relax too; it's not always work as a Star. You make memories with the princess every day, so you four will fun, your job is not just watching over her, its being a friend for her also."

The new girl smiled brightly, sending their thanks through these smiles and the group bowed in goodbye.

The former stars were leaving the new stars in relief, they wanted to enjoy their job but they didn't know how to do that, now however they do know and the girls would enjoy every day no matter what the future brings. They smiled big at each other as their senseis walked towards their bags and their new future.

"Ready for this?" Yaten questioned, picking up his bag with his nerves getting worse by the minute. The other two young men breathed an annoyed sigh as they followed their brother's actions:

"No, but we have to do this. Kakyuu was right, this is for the best, even if we don't want to face it." Seiya stated as they headed out of their old home, Taiki nodding sadly.

"I just hope that she will be alright."

"I'm sure she will, Taiki-chan. The girls will be great." The raven-haired young man smiled in pride as the bright red light swallowed their bodies and taking them to where they truly belong.

But there wasn't time to relish in the joy of being surrounded with the green covered walls of a neighborhood in their beloved Juuban, because the pre-battle cry of the beautiful moon warrior sent the three Starlights running down the street.

_I'm coming, Odango. Hold on in there, baby_,was the only thought on his mind now as Seiya raced to the scene.

* * *

-.-.-.-

She struggled with the snake-like female creature, Sayr as her owner called her. Bunny jumped and flipped over the snake woman, yelling loudly to use her hair pieces to do some damage so she could focus on the soul catcher for a little bit:

"You cannot steal that beautiful young woman's amazing soul, you cocky bastard!" The blonde moon princess screamed as the handsome bad guy frowned at the wingless soul.

The meeting was interesting for the young Sailor Moon; the prideful young man flirted with her after she yelled her usual pre-battle cry and when she shot him down, he became cocky and he called for his 'pet' to keep Usagi busy while the blonde young man did what he was sent to do. But the blonde 'bunny' wasn't an easy fight for the snake woman, much to her owner's anger when he turned as the yell fell from her lips to see his fighter on the ground with swirls in her red eyes.

"SAYR! Get up and take care of this twat and you have this yummy soul as a reward!"

That perked the creature right up, she smiled evilly as she gotten up and slid into attack mode.

Usagi dodged an attack as Pride grinned giddily at the sight of the fight before he disappeared into a door he created and the door faded into thin air. The blonde young woman growled deeply at the man's actions as she moved to block the creature from getting the soul:

"Bloody coward, can't fight his own battles." She muttered under her breath as she kicked Sayr in her stomach but the kick didn't face her and the statement fired the creature even more:

With a howl, the snake bit the moon princess hard, causing Bunny to shout out in pain as Sayr took the opening to override Usagi's control in the fight and brought her to the ground, badly beaten and out of breath.

"Don't you dare call my master a coward, you bitch! You will die soon for that!" She screamed in a hiss-sounding voice before swallowing the beautiful soul as the senshi screamed in protest and struggled to get up, all to be pinned down and the creature opened her mouth wide.

_Oh no, I need help! Someone, please! Help me! _She screamed loudly in her head, wiggling and fighting as the mouth full of sharp teeth edged closer to her face, but when a voice boomed into the sounds of fighting, time stood still…

"_Star serious laser!_"

And with that, a beam of light shot through the creature, causing her to yell out and to throw her head toward the attacker while the young woman underneath her held perfectly still with her eyes, which were as big as dinner plates, trained on the three young women standing a few feet away:

"Sailor Stars, you're…." Bunny whispered in shock as the middle girl rushed forward, jumping in the air:

"_Star Fighter Kick!_" She came down, knocking the snake of her love and started to take over the fight as her sisters raced to the fallen warrior to aid to her wounds.

But she didn't care that she was hurt, when she saw the Stars, all the pain went away and she pulled them into a hug, a grin spread across her lips.

"You are here! I'm so happy, guys! I know you don't like me but I'm so happy you are here again!"

She kissed their cheeks before pulling back from the hug, turning to the fighting with a fierce look in her eyes and she ran fast to help her love. The two other girls looked at each other with an amused expression before they leapt into action alongside their friends:

After a more few minutes of fighting, the snake woman was tired to the point to Sailor Moon could finish her so Fighter grinned her famous smirk and nodded towards the creature.

"Go for it, Moon! We'll have a proper reunion when this thing is toast!"

She grinned back at the raven-haired teen, nodding, and sprung into attack mode one more time and shouted loudly in a powerful tone:

"_Moon Healing…ESCALATION!_"

As soon as the command left her mouth, Sayr faded as her scream lowered as her body was destroyed and the soul of Zaxus Mizuki flowed back to her body. Usagi panted slowly to get back her breath before she transformed back to her usual clothes and ran to the young school nurse to aid her.

"Miss. Zaxus, are you alright?" Bunny asked softly when the woman opened her eyes and held her head into her hand.

"Usagi, yes I am fine thank you. Oh my, I'm late! You should rush to school too, sweetie, you are very close to being late also."

"I will…"

She whispered as she watched her form disappear from her view, just sitting there staring at nothing because she was too nervous to look at Seiya, but after minutes ticked by, he took matters into his own hands:

Seiya knelt to her level, pulling her into his strong arms and pinned his bunny to him as the tears of joy fell from their eyes, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. They didn't want to move in fear that the other would disappear.

The raven-haired teen's brothers grinned at the scene, leaning on each other, as the scene faded into blackness and another scene begun to be seen:

* * *

-.-.-.-

Two beautiful girls giggled at the scene shown in their mirror, feeling so giddy that they began to dance around the pretty room.

"One story has started again, dear sister."

"Yes, beloved sister, and soon another will be alive again too. The one filled of promises and beautiful dreams."

They giggled once more as darkness begun to swallow the scene. Then two familiar voices rung into the blackness:

* * *

_You smile at me,_

_And I think you're fantasy,_

_The way you love me._

_(I fall in love with your smile,_

_You are my fantasy,_

_The way I love you.)_

_I pushed you away,_

_Afraid to get hurt,_

_But you stayed with me,_

_Like an angel protecting._

_(You pushed me away,_

_Fearing that I might hurt you,_

_But I stayed with you,_

_Your guardian angel.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart has been broken,_

_Thinking that they loved me,_

_But now, I'm afraid that I might lose you and it scares me._

_(You've been hurt,_

_By trusting the wrong person with your heart,_

_But now, don't worry, I'm here and I am going to protect you.)_

_I don't want to be without you,_

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Or my heart?_

_(You won't be alone,_

_Shh, it's alright,_

_It's love.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_My heart cries to you,_

_Afraid that you won't hear and come,_

_Won't you come?_

_(I hear your heart,_

_I'm coming,_

_I'm running to you.)_

_I don't want to be without you anymore,_

_I lost my mind and my heart to you,_

_No use in fighting it._

_(You won't be alone anymore,_

_I'm yours to have,_

_No more denying, darling.)_

_Are you real?_

_Or are you a dream?_

_Are we made to fall?_

_Or is this the story I wanted?_

_(I'm real,_

_Not just a dream,_

_We're made to love,_

_This is the story you wanted.)_

_I guess I have to wait and see._

_(Wait for me, our story's just beginning.)_

* * *

-.-.-.-

**Good or bad? Reviews make me happy.**

**Ok, question time:**

**How would you like an original fanfiction from me? I mean the characters will be the same, but it WOULD NOT follow the manga or anime. It would be all my plot, no Sailor Moon? I'll love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
